


The Bronze Winglet

by C1oudStrife



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1oudStrife/pseuds/C1oudStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini stories about my own WoF fancharacters!</p><p>THE BRONZE WINGLET<br/>Nightwing - Mindspeaker<br/>Mudwing - Stick<br/>Skywing - Ember<br/>Sandwing - Rattlesnake<br/>Rainwing - Orchard<br/>Icewing - Frost<br/>Seawing - Seagull</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bronze Winglet

Mindspeaker stood in the middle of the feeding room, watching the various dragons as they conversed and ate in blissful peace. Hundreds, if not thousands, of voices rattled in her head, a mass chaos of thoughts and emotions. Even though she had long ago learned that many of the sounds were not from actual dragons' heads, she was still pretty sure there were enough dragons here to make it loud and confusing regardless. Mindspeaker already considered most of the chaos as background noise, but still found herself becoming confused as a result of so many different types of dragons in one room, compared to the large amount of solely Nightwings she was used to.

She shook her head, bringing herself back into focus. Today was the day she'd meet her winglet, and she wanted to be extra ready to learn to discern her new friends from the large crowds both in and out of her head. The dragonets had already met each other before, but today would be the first day the whole Bronze Winglet would group together.

A bright blue Seawing ran excitedly up to Mindspeaker, stopping only seconds before toppling into her. Excitement gleamed in his eyes as he danced in place, glancing at the dragons around them. Mindspeaker desperately focused on his mind, smiling at the inner squealing of a very happy dragon.

"Good morning, Seagull," she said calmly, hoping to get the Seawing to stop staring so much at the other dragons.

"Hello, Mindspeaker! Are we the only ones here right now?" Although his attention was on her now, she still found him glancing at the doorway whenever a new dragon crawled through.

"I think so. But the Rainwings should be here soon." Mindspeaker found their winglet friend interesting. Although going by the name Orchard in the school, the Rainwing was actually a system of various dragons, each unique in their own way. Mindspeaker loved listening to them; the way their mind, or minds, worked was so interesting and unique, she'd never heard anything like it.

As Mindspeaker lulled back into the noise of voices, thinking about how great and unique all her new friends were, she felt a talon tap her shoulder. She shook herself and looked at the Sandwing Seagull was excitedly waving over. The Sandwing was large for his age, and had a rather intimidating glare to him. He flicked his barbed tail to Seagull in acknowledgement and began lumbering over, and was quickly joined by a Skywing.

Mindspeaker took in the sounds of Rattlesnake and Ember's thoughts. Both had a rather prickly attitude, but still found themselves enjoying the company of their winglet. 

Rattlesnake flicked out his tongue as he took in the present members of the group. He gave a quiet smile to Mindspeaker and Seagull before comfortably settling down amongst them. The Skywing, Ember, gave a loud, annoyed huff before sitting in front of them. "We couldn't go somewhere more peaceful?"

Rattlesnake patted her with his tail, careful of the barbed end. "I like it. Not too shouty, but not completely barren either."

As the Sandwing spoke, a loud, angry holler sounded from across the room. The group looked over to find their Icewing, Frost, shouting at a serene group of Rainwings to get out of his way as he tripped over various tails and wings. He pushed his way over to the Bronze Winglet, grumbling and cursing.

"Well, I suppose it COULD have been not too shouty," Rattlesnake amended.

As the Icewing and Sandwing began glaring at each other, Mindspeaker noticed a purple Rainwing glance up from Frost's path, as though remembering something, and quickly bounded over. Mindspeaker relished in the sounds that confirmed the Rainwing to be one of the various dragons that made up Orchard. She'd never seen them take up a purple colour before, which must have meant it was one member of the system she had not physically met yet. The Rainwing bowed their head in apology and sat down, but didn't seem to want to speak any words.

The group slowly noticed the appearance of the quiet Rainwing. Ember let out a puff of smoke as she glared amongst the group. "So all we're missing is the Mudwing, then?"

Frost muttered something akin to "Of course, the Mudwing."

Seagull frowned as he looked among the crowd for their Mudwing, Stick.

Stick usually wasn't very punctual, and although she was normally forgiven, Mindspeaker knew that nobody was happy that she couldn't at least make it on time to such an important event. As Frost began muttering fury under his breath, a Mudwing rushed out into the room and began feverishly looking amongst all the dragons. Upon seeing the Bronze Winglet, Stick quickly ran over to the group.

"Sorry! I had to go to the library for something first."

"It's alright." Mindspeaker smiled gently at the exasperated Mudwing. "We're all here now."

"Which means, now we can finally call ourselves the Bronze Winglet!" Seagull chimed in. Although nobody said anything, Mindspeaker felt joy and pride coming from each of their thoughts.

Mindspeaker grinned at her new haphazard group of friends, dreaming of adventures that would unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a poll, and the majority voted yes to reading some Bronze Winglet adventures, so here we are!
> 
> I know "Bronze Winglet" probably isn't a very unique winglet OC name, but it was the best i could come up with at the time. I might change it later? Who knows
> 
> For some info about the characters in case anyone's confused:  
> -The Rainwing of the group is a system, their system is called "The Orchard" so they like to use that as basically their "legal name" or name for the body kind of thing. Each system member has their own name and colour, but will also respond to Orchard for those unsure of which system member they are speaking with.  
> -Mindspeaker is a mindreader who also hallucinates thinking voices. She doesn't see any hallucinated dragons, but she hears their thoughts alongside the thoughts of real dragons.


End file.
